Current electronic warfare systems often use a mission computer that ties together the functionality of multiple single-function systems. Current mission computers may fulfill the needs for antenna aperture and radio frequency (RF) spectrum access of one system by interfering with or preventing access to these communication resources by other systems. This may cause deteriorating performance leading to relatively slow response times and possible security problems on the electronic warfare battlefield. Thus, there are general needs for improved systems and methods for allocating RF resources in electronic warfare systems.